The present invention relates to blown film extrusion products and more specifically a reinforced blown film extruded bag for minimizing the touch and feel of pet waste matter during collection. The present invention allows for a fast, clean, efficient, easy, and touch-less feel of pet waste matter collecting, and easy carrying and disposal of the waste matter.